Fantage Series
Fantage Series are stories told in multiple episodes (videos), made by Fantage users. Fantage Series are usually published on YouTube, and there are many ways to make Fantage Series. Some Fantage Series are very popular and are familiar by other Fantage fans. Types of Series Fantage Series are categorized by different names, since they are made differently than others. Fantage Drama Series Fantage Drama Series (FDS) are Fantage Series simply made by recording footage while the user plays Fantage and other users play as people in the series. It is not exactly known who started Fantage Drama Series, but the oldest (and the most popular Fantage Drama Series) Fantage Drama Series is Lovestruck. Most Fantage Drama Series are made by only one user controlling other people's accounts to play the story. This is due to the possibilities of riots of users telling other users what to say and that Fantage has a filter system that doesn't show other users what they are saying, even if they are appropriate for all people to see. But users should be warned as you still should not give away your password unless you completely trust the person. Fantage Animated Series Fantage Animated Series (FAS) are Fantage Series not made by footage of one playing Fantage, but rather the user collects pictures to create a story of its own. The first series to be made like this is Cast A Spell. Users may collect empty backgrounds to create the setting and make Fantagians, acting as the characers, move and interact. Popular video editing software for making Fantage Animated Series are Sony Vegas Pro, AVS Video Editor, Windows Live Movie Maker, and Microsoft Powerpoint. Original Video Animation Series Originally a term for a short anime series, Fantage Original Video Animation Series (OVA) are new (therefore, they are not very common) and have a slightly different meaning in Fantage Series-wise than from the meaning used for anime. Fantage OVAs are short spin off series stemming from already existing Fantage Series, usually made for a holiday for as a special. OVA episodes are usually not canon (official) to the original story, and they are (so far) exclusive to Fantage Animated Series. The first series to have an OVA is You Changed My Life, but the series that popularized them is Super*Star. They are the only series to have them so far. Genres Fantage Series, like other stories (such as sitcoms, books and such), are available in many different genres. These genres have attracted many fans. New genres may spark from other ones, and they quickly do with Fantage Series. *'Drama:' One of the three most popular genres in Fantage Series is drama, where many fights and situations are telling the story. Ever since the origins of drama (in ancient Greece), there can be tragic drama and comedy drama, where comedy drama is evidently more popular. *'School Drama:' While this is a subgenre of Drama, it has gained enough fans to make the subgenre independent. It is basically drama set in school along with school related situation. There is usually a new person (usually the main character), a love interest for everyone in the school (though they usually pick the main character), a mean popular girl and her band, and a girl who is best friends with the main character. Fans complain that school drama about high school students (called High School Drama) is overrated, since it is always picked as the genre in FDS. *'Fantasy:' While many fans don't actually realize this, Fantasy is one of the three most popular genres. This genre is usually in FAS since it is difficult to make fantasy events in Fantage (also since it is a rated E game, many serious moments cannot be done). There is usually a hero, a couple of the hero's friends, a villain, a couple of the villain's friends or minions, and a person who guides the hero (this is true even outside of Fantage Series). Elements from MapleStory are usually implanted in these types of series. *'Romantic:' Romance is another one of the three most popular genres in Fantage Series. These are the typical love stories. While they can be and are present in every genre, romance genres are more popular with FDS (though a rise of romance in FAS has been present). *'Horror:' Horror is a popular genre, though not popular enough to compete with drama, fantasy, and romance. They usually consist of vampires, ghosts, and werewolves. They usually are made during Halloween, especially FDS. *'Fame:' There aren't much of these, but series with type of genre are considered unique and they gave fans a breath of fresh air for those tired of Fantage Series involving a lot of drama. Series with this genre are usually about an ordinary main character rising up to be a famous superstar. The main character may face many people and situations along the path to success. *'Mystery:' There are also little of these types of Fantage Series, but like the fame genre, they are also considered a breath of fresh air. The main character usually is the talented person to solve mysteries. Category:Series